The Siren of Oakvale
by trxgedy
Summary: Iris Blackwood: Pirate Queen. A mysterious woman, it is said that she holds little to no remorse and that her beauty never ceases. She does not recollect any of her memories. Until she meets a certain pirate in Bloodstone. Rated M for language and suggestive themes, and maybe later chapters. Because, you know, it's Reaver.
1. Chapter 1

_"Down by the reeds,"_

"What's that noise?" The captain of the ship, The Marionette, asked the crew member. The lookout in the crow's nest looked out to the sea. "It's a woman! Singing!" The crew decided to go save the woman, as a woman out in the middle of the sea is surely in danger. The crew was already low in numbers, so they sent three men out in a small rowboat towards the rocks where the girl was laying on. They tried hard to see her through the foggy air and listened as they got closer.

 _"Down by the reeds  
_ _Down by the reeds  
Swim the sirens of Oakvale  
Out to the seas."_

The crewmates were confused; that was a child's song, why was the woman singing it? Once they got close enough, they could finally see her. She was running her hand through the water calmly, humming the verse again and again, not noticing the small boat making its way to her. They didn't know what she was doing there, but they did know one thing: she was absolutely beautiful. She had flawless caramel brown hair, with just a hint of blonde. Her skin was sun-kissed and had no type of scarring or blemishes, uncommon for Albion's women. Her skin was also very soft looking, and when she looked up and finally noticed the boat, the crew noticed her eyes, which were bright green with golden flecks in them.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I distract you from your journey?" She spoke softly, with a voice like honey.

The crew was speechless until one man spoke up. "Do you need help getting back to shore, miss?"

"Shore? Oh, yes, that would be lovely. Where to?" She asked as she got into the boat.

"Oakvale, miss?" They asked, looking at her strangely. "We're unfamiliar with that place."

The woman sighed. They sailed back to Bowerstone, giving the woman some pirate's clothing and a small dagger. Right before entering the Bowerstone river, a young deckhand had finally had enough of resisting the woman and tried to forcibly kiss her, causing her to stab him fatally. After realizing what she had done, she discovered that she felt little to no remorse. She proceeded to kill the rest of the small crew, as well as the weak captain. She raided the ship, taking all of their gold, as well as the captain's master cutlass; which he had stupidly put on display rather than use. The woman started a small fire, before jumping out of the ship and swimming to shore. She was an excellent swimmer and got there far before the fire had spread too noticeably. A few crate carriers noticed her climb out of the river, but said nothing, as she had a dangerous look in her eye, and was wearing pirate's gear.

"Welcome to Bowerstone Market, miss!" A guard said.

"Thank you." She said, giving a charming smile, and begun to saunter off.

"What did you say your name was, miss?" The guard said, as if in a trance by the woman.

She stopped, and turned her head to the side, smiling.

"My name is Iris. Iris Blackwood."


	2. Chapter 2

Iris' POV

It's been a year since I woke up on the rock. The power I felt coursing through me was quite confusing, but when the pirates of that ship 'rescued' me, I knew what I could do, how powerful I was. After I killed the crew and burned their ship, I immediately set out to assemble a crew of my own. They were mostly men, as they were easy to win over. One of them tried to take advantage of me, and so I set an example to the rest of the crew by killing him.

Now, my crew both feared and adored me, as I was kind to them so long as they followed me, and if they were lucky, they would get my affections for a night. This rarely happened with my crew members, as then they would get attached and expect a relationship, which I was not willing to offer.

My crew and I sailed the seas, conquering many other crews. I only chose the best crew, and soon I finally conquered a fearsome ship, which I named "The Siren's Song".

After just six months of this, people started hearing and speaking of me. I was one of the only female pirates, and I was both feared and adored in Albion. People knew of my alluring aura, but also knew not to cross me. Now, I was known as The Pirate Queen.

It was late fall, and my crew and I were preparing to dock at a port, as signs have shown that the coming winter was to be harsh. Unfortunately, Bowerstone was no longer allowing pirates to dock at their ports, closing it to exclusively cargo ships. We needed another port.

"Captain!" I heard William, a member of my crew, call as he ran over.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned."Word is spreading of a town that just opened their port to pirates!" He exclaimed.

"This is fantastic news! We must set course at once! What town?" I said, glad that somewhere is open.

"Bloodstone, Captain Blackwood. It's run by cutthroats and pirates."

"Excellent. We leave at once." I said. _A town of pirates? Sounds like the perfect place for the Pirate Queen.._

 **So so sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Third person POV

"Reaver! There's a new ship here! And all the old pirates down at the docks are panicking! Looks like they know the captain!"

Reaver nodded. _A well-known pirate? Here, in my port? My town?_ He thought to himself.

"And the name of the ship?" He questioned, curious.

"It's massive, and it's painted black. It's called "The Siren's Song" and the old sailors are claiming that its manned by a "Captain Blackwood"." The pirate reported.

Bring this captain to me, I must warn him that this is _my_ town." Reaver said, arrogantly.

"Yes, sir!" The pirate said, leaving to find the captain in question.

Iris' POV

"Captain! There's a man here, says some bloke called 'Reaver' requires your attention." William spoke again.

"Very well." I replied.

I made sure to grab my katana as well as my pistol. Then, I followed the man. He seemed quite surprised at my gender. "You-you're a woman?" He spoke in disbelief. I put my hand over my pistol. "Yes. I am the Pirate Queen. And you will do well to remember that I will not hesitate to kill you." I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Y-yes, of course." He said, clearly scared.

He led me to a rather large house. A mansion, in fact. "Reaver will be in the back." The man said, still a little startled.

I nodded briskly and confidently strolled into the back room, hips swaying slightly. _This is just another man._ I thought to myself.

The man I assumed to be Reaver was facing away from me, and spoke the moment I came in. "Hello. I am Reaver, and you are in _my-"_

And then he turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was not aware that I was in the company of such a beautiful woman. You must be Captain Blackwood, correct?" Reaver purred.

"The Pirate Queen, yes." I said, smirking. I just knew Reaver could see the danger in my eyes.

"Oh, my sweet. That is where you are sadly mistaken. You see, _I_ am the Pirate King. The best pirate that ever lived." He said.

I didn't like his tone.

"Then explain why I have not heard of you? I've been around for a year now, you would think that someone would inform _The Pirate Queen_ that there was someone like you around." I said, still smirking seductively. _He'll take the bait. All men do._

"I have been away for some time. Sailing and exploring and what not."

I nodded slowly. I didn't _really_ care.

"How about this, you admit that I am the only Pirate Monarch, and I will allow you to come up to my private quarters?" He asked, winking. Still smirking, I sauntered over to him, and trailed my right hand down his arm, causing him to smirk even more. I then drew my knife, and pressed it against his throat, making him jump to attention.

"How about," I whispered angrily, "you agree to never speak to me like that again, and I won't kill you."

"Fine, my sweet. Put the knife away." He said, chuckling.

"You are just full of surprises, you little minx. I never thought I'd meet a female pirate, and especially one as strong-willed as you." Reaver said.

"Flattery will gain you nothing." I warned.

'How about you run a little.. _Errand_ , for me, hm?" Reaver asked.

"What could I possibly gain from this?" I rolled my eyes.

"I will allow you to leave your ship in my port for the winter, as well as give you and your crew a warm place to stay." Reaver coaxed.

"What do you want, Reaver?" I sighed.

"I want you to deliver that object over there to some friends in Wraithmarsh." He said, pointing at a black seal that had a sinister design to it.

"Fine." I finally said. "Tell my crew to start unloading. And _don't touch my stuff."_ I threatened.

"Alright, my dear." Reaver said devilishly.

I picked up the seal, walking out.

"There's a good girl." Reaver said, smirking with an evil glint in his eye.

 **Woah this chapter was long my bad.**


End file.
